The Entire Team Means the Entire Team
by AmericanExperiment
Summary: After royally screwing up a case, Gibbs and his team end up paying for their evasive maneuvers. Gibbs gets a taste of his own medicine, equating the woodchuck to Franks, and prescribes some correction as well. Warning: Corporal Punishment, spanking, strapping, switching. (I know is bad but whatever it was the very first I ever wrote!)


It had been a horrible day and not just for Gibbs. All in one fell swoop his team - his entire team had astronomically screwed up. He couldn't say he wouldn't have done exactly the same thing as a younger agent, trusting his gut before his C.O.s but nevertheless they had disrespected him and the agency and they ALL had to answer for it.

As Gibbs emerged from the elevator, making a beeline for the Director's office, he passed part of the team, DiNozzo, David, and McGee were all working feverishly trying to fill in the correct boxes to fix the horrid mess they had created. He walked past each of them and they flinched, "You better figure this out and still be here when I'm back and have those reports on my desk before I'm down the stairs." He grabbed something from his desk drawer and turned on his heel to face them.

"Yes Boss" chorused back. No one was messing around trying to be a smart ass. It was already obvious to them that their asses would be smarting before the day was done.

As Gibbs headed up the stairs, he heard them typing frantically already anticipating the consequences to come, at this point all he could think about was his soon to come.

As he strode into Director Vance's office, he actually became worried, a new look for the Gunny's face. Vance angrily screeched (a sound no one would have expected) "Explain!" Gibbs shifted, straightening his back and planting his feet as the director stood and came to the front of his desk.

"How do three field agents, a lab tech, and a medical examiner, AND his assistant mess up so royally! Endanger their lives so recklessly. The SecNav is all over me and what the hell am I supposed to say, well sorry that we misread evidence, 'misplaced' a body, insinuated a that respected general was a murderer of a man of his former unit after tackling him to the ground, and the icing on the cake Gibbs, sorry that my team leader had no clue or at least he didn't report it and attempted to handle it himself! This is a train wreck. You are a damn leader! You have the highest team efficiency rate and this is what I'm supposed to expect!"

Gibbs was becoming more angry at his team by the second how could they not have told him, how could have Ducky have kept quiet, and DiNozzo and the entire team - Abby blatantly lie to his face.

"Director again, this behavior was completely unacceptable and I am ashamed and disappointed in my team. But I must take responsibility this whole thing is on me."

"Thank you Gibbs, for your honesty" Vance smirked sarcastically, "but what do you expect me to do?"

Gibbs shifted out of his attention like stance, "I know you are aware of how I deal with my team- off the books?"

"Obviously but this is serious you are at fault too. You can just expect me to let you off while I force you to take Franks' old strap to the others! I'll be honest I did smooth it over SecNav and called in one too many favors but Gibbs your entire team, the A team I'm supposed to trust fully disrespected me and disgraced the agency. Their behavior - your behavior was unacceptable!"

"That is not what I had in plan for them- something a bit more harsh but they don't need a black mark on their files especially not when they have their entire careers infront of them, it won't do any of us any good. I'll handle them if you just let this one go—

Vance cut him off.

As Gibbs began fiddling with something in his pocket and began pulling out the oversized item, Vance continued.

"I will see to it that you handle your team at your discretion even Dr. Mallard and I'll handle you. Now don't think I didn't see what's in your pocket. Bare your ass and bend over the table that's an order if you couldn't already tell!"

Gibbs handed over the strap he hoped to avoid. He hadn't felt it since his "Boss" Franks retired and was since unaccustomed to its sting. He was glad however he did choose to bring it. It seemed to be a bit of a peace offering and although he didn't truly fully trust Vance enough to let him truly whip him, he was the closest thing to a C.O. and he couldn't refuse an order and he knew with Vance's latest power trip he'd end up being strapped. Gibbs had been taught and had taught enough lessons with that strap to know deserved to yet again feel its sting. He was right that Vance would have shown the initiative and was glad that he could smooth this over without anyone else including SecNav or more feared, the man who did the most effective teaching, pulling Franks from Mexico as a few previous directors had done over the years. He quickly faced the office's conference table, pushed his pants and trousers down to his ankles, and braced himself, hands on the edge.

Vance chuckled internally as he tested out the strap. A device for the sole purpose of inflicting pain. He knew regardless Gibbs would have ended up in the same position he was in now and was glad it didn't need to be by force.

Vance landed the first swing and just as expected Gibbs showed no signs of any distress, pain or, even a bit of discomfort. By the time the thirtieth stroke landed there was a slight change to Gibbs breathing pattern and Vance began to question him further.

Do you know why you are getting whipped like a probie?

Yes Sir! Gibbs replied still without a crack in his throat. My team, the team that I represent made choices that made the NCIS look like a joke of an agency.

And... Vance was not happy with the response and started aiming at his sit spots and thighs full force, the rest of his butt too deep red and close to bruised to continue layering.

And, and I did not report my team's actions. Damn Gibbs thought. Who knew the director wielded such a implement in such a way he refused however to show him that the "spanking" was hurting so badly.

Widen your stance the director ordered.

Finally after a series of solid whacks to Gibbs more sensitive inner thighs all crossing each other, he let out a small yelp. Vance dropped the strap and allowed him to situate himself. Vance was amazed. He'd never seen anyone take such a beating with such mere reaction. It was impressive yet terrifying. Maybe Gibbs really was magic as Abby liked to say. Both interrogation rooms are open all day. I expect your team to be sore when they exit and you and your team are effectively suspended unofficially for the day- no NCIS related work whatsoever. You guys aren't on call this weekend so all of you should consider it as time to recover. He added as Gibbs stood to face him.

Thank you director, Gibbs said, for handling this.

Of course. And Gibbs, the Director added as Gibbs concealed the strap back in his coat pocket, if there is ever a next time I will not stop at your first yelp. I will show you that it is possible to make a Marine cry like a baby.

Yes Sir, Gibbs had heard those words before just not from him and took them as no idle threat, even from as Tony called him, the woodchuck.

As he walked out the office stiffly all the man could think was what the hell just happened. And ow. Mainly ow.

Gibbs headed back to bullpen and sat carefully down at his desk. He watched the nervous looks on the team's face as he flipped through their reports.

We're really sorry McGee started but the look on the Boss' face told him to stop right there.

He read through them satisfied at their quality and glad that the team members surrounding him were worried. Pick an implement for yourself he barked or take the strap. Be in interrogation room 1 by 1400, noses on the wall and when I say on I mean on.

He tossed the strap on his desk and five pieces of loose change. He stood back up and made his descent to Abby's lab and autopsy. His old C.O.s used to do the whole pick your poison punishments, and he did them as well through his higher level career in the military. It showed him how severe each thought their actions were. Typically the most severe implement chosen resulted in the most respect awarded to the miscreant.

As he left McGee, DiNozzo and Ziva became increasingly panicked. McGee especially. He never took his punishments without emotion and was very worried about his impending fate- and what his behavior would be like if it was in front of his coworkers- his family. They had roughly half an hour to figure out what they wanted their boss to beat their asses with.

As McGee began rummaging through his desk for the ruler he knew he had in there, and Ziva unfastened her belt, Tony broke the silence.

We screwed up. Big time.

Duh Tony

Well McGonna Get Whooped you know I am going to get the brunt of it. I am the senior agent.

Trust me boys, there is going to be plenty to go around piped up Abby.

Abby! Shrieked Ziva, you should not be up here.

Oh, she said, it's fine. Gibbs released me. He said you guys would "have further instructions" she air quoted in the gruffest way she could replicating his stern tone, He's angry.

Ziva repeated the "further instructions"

And this is the furthest from fine Abby, McGee rebutted. Our butts are about to be beat off, mine at least.

Oh McGee afterwards though, she optimistically sighed, all will be forgiven motioning a happy rainbow with her hands.

She hopped to the elevator.

Your girlfriend is in denial. Tony giggled.

She's not my girlfriend but yeah she is he sighed.

Just a ruler Timmy? Tony questioned, with how pissed Gibbs is he's gonna end up breaking that thing over your butt.

He did say just to pick up anything.

A fuming Gibbs had gone down to the lab and sent Abby up then had headed to autopsy.

He entered through the doors to a pleading Palmer begging Duck to deal with him and not send him to take Gibbs punishment. Palmer knew he could handle a standard half dozen with the good doctors cane, obviously with quite a bit of yelling and protest,but he was unsure if he'd be able to handle the slightly more intense and "full mind and body" punishments Gibbs also doled out. Palmer himself had only experienced Gibbs wrath a few times before and he knew he didn't want a repeat. From spankings with that evil strap, or a ruler, or writing tons of lines out Gibbs punishments caused him to really have to think about his stupid actions and fear the consequences. Duck was simple. Rarely even he'd have to face the wall or corner or wait for too long, he'd just have a quick discussion and then bare and bend over the autopsy table, 6-12 strikes of the cane- searing but finite and predetermined and he'd be able to go home.

Oh Mr. Palmer said Duck, we will both feel his anger. Oop, look like he's here for us now.

Just Palmer, Gibbs said adjusting his stance authoritatively yet looking pitifully at the shaking boy, go up to the bullpen to receive further instructions by the rest he growled, and bring to the room a few reams of paper with you.

Yes Sir! He said so scared but accepting (he screwed up and BIG) yet worried over the paper. He knew that that meant a lot of lines. He ran to the elevator and got on it right away. He did not want to be accused of disobeying a direct order or further pissing off gibbs. He really was terrified. He'd been at the other end of Gibbs disappointment before and in no way was it at all fun.

Jethro, Duck said, I know you aren't one for apologies but I am sorry. I betrayed your trust and acted inappropriately. I endangered your teams lives and obviously worried you.

I know Duck. Gibbs said, shifting again from disciplinary to understanding, but we will obviously move past this. We've been friends for a long time and just as long you've had my trust which is why and only why I am willing to give you a choice. The director says I must deal with you but I just as easily can do it here quicker or you can join the rest of the kids and Palmer in around fifteen minutes with your chosen implement or awaiting the strap, your choice in Interrogation Room 1.

Thank You, Jethro, but I've done just as much as the rest. I'm willing to submit to the same punishment. No less.

Ok then Gibbs chuckled back at his eloquent and slightly unexpected response. I guess then I'll see your nose to the wall in about fifteen minutes, unless you change your mind, then just stay down here and I'll come down afterwards. Gibbs flipped a coin loudly on the autopsy table and headed to the head. Damn did his ass sting.

Ducky headed up, his chosen implement in hand and the coin. He walked in the room to see the other perpetrators excluding Abby all like him early and quite nervous. He hoped for her sake Abby was on her way. He set down his implement of punishment next to the stack of paper and array of others. He took the coin, the only one accustomed to the old school punishment and placed his nose to the wall coin between fastening his hands behind his back. The rest of the others, in shock by his presence, especially Jimmy, followed suit.

Tony was ready to accept his fate. He was worried but he knew he'd be able to handle his Boss' wrath. He hoped desperately for his sake he'd be punished separated at the least however. But he knew Gibbs had a strong do it together get it together policy.

At exactly 1359, 7 minutes later, Abby burst in the door set something down on the table and knew, from growing up so southern to place her nose against the coin and interlaced her fingers.

Precisely one minute later Gibbs came storming through the door. How could you! he shouted. How dare you! He surveyed the room glad to see all six in proper position. He was slightly disappointed Ducky had came and was going to essentially be humiliated punished directly in front of Palmer. Well, he is an old Eton schoolboy he thought optimistically. Looking down at the table he could see a wide array of implements including a thin belt, likely Ziva's as it was not black and was obviously feminine, a switch interestingly enough, Duck's whippy rattan cane, likely Ducks chosen poison or Palmers both being accustomed to the sting, two rulers ah one of them would for sure be Palmers, and the old strap."Now I have to deal with you. Director's orders are for none of you to be sitting for a week!" Oofff. They all gasped. This was worse than expected, it wasn't just Gibbs who was angry and demanding their butts to pay.

He walked out of the room and was prepared to let them stir. He came back what felt like an eternity later, truthfully only twenty or so minutes later with a box of red pens. He dumped them on the table, grabbed all the implements excluding the strap and walked them over to the table in Interrogation room 2. He pulled over four extra chairs from the waiting area in the hall and arranged them around the other two at the table.

All could tell Gibbs was planning something very punitive. To say the least. He left the room for another half an hour and returned in a cooler headspace.

He put his hand under each nose, circling around the room collecting the change. Each was glad to get that part over especially Ziva who found it quite very humiliating but they were dually hesitant of the over-looming punishment.

Line up, Gibbs said, in a tone expectant of a Marine Gunnery Sergeant.

Eyes Up he shouted, What the hell were you people thinking, I had known exactly what to do. All you people had to do was your jobs. Aside from royally screwing up what you are paid to do, you really pissed me off by blatantly lying to my face why? And even worse putting your own lives in danger!

I'm very sorry Special Agent Gibbs Palmer whispered.

A rhetorical question Mr. Palmer seethed back Ducky.

Thanks Duck Gibbs sneered. Hand out he ordered, picking up the strap.

Each put out their hands a bit differently. The line was arranged as follows. Palmer, rightmost held out his left hand, as he was expecting a handshake, Ziva next offered her right hand bravely anticipating the pain, Duck held out his right as well, however braced with his left under, expecting a hard hit like his schoolboy days. Abby held her left outstretched hoping for a high five and lastly, Tony and McGee held out their left hands bracing for a blow, McGee looking slightly proud he was offering his dominant while Tony was not.  
Gibbs laughed audibly seeing the differences and called sternly once again your right quickly- except you Tim. They shifted accordingly. Gibbs stepped in front of McGee and delivered three heavy blows to the man's hand with the thick strap. He took them with only a tiny yelp after each and shut his eyes tight. He began to move his hand slightly and Gibbs barked for him to keep it out and still. To Tim's answered prayers, Gibbs moved on allowing his hot and blistered hand the opportunity to recover. Tony also remained quiet yet was in obvious pain. Abby realized her suspicions were correct and reluctantly presented her hand. She took each of the three strokes with a loud yelp. Duck remained completely still and silent just as did Ziva. Palmer had winced and flinched after everyone of his peers strokes so it was apparent he would not keep quiet. After the first tears were already rolling down from his eyes. All Gibbs had to say was don't do the crime if you can't do the time. He sniffly nodded.

Gibbs hated such aggressive punishments especially for Palmer and Abby and Tim who were so emotionally devastated to ruin their good child images when they needed discipline. Gibbs was fair if nothing else and delivered the licks on Palmer and Abby's hands much more delicately. The lighter strength was still just as punishing as the boys heavier blows- and Ziva who was trained in holding up against unspeakable pain.

After he had went back down the line another time delivering a single stroke to each, creating at the least a whimper of them each, he continued with his directives.

Sit down he commanded, pointing at the table next to him, in the center of the room, each hurriedly sat and awaited further instructions. None of them would have taken such punishment without any protest if they each didn't feel so guilty over their actions.

He tossed a pen at each of them. You will write, I will not lie or omit the truth from any of my teammates, or put my life at risk for any reason" a total of two hundred and fifty times each. Who ever is done first meet me next-door. And it better be with in the next two hours. Bring in your lines that you wrote with the proper hand with you. As he headed for the door he angrily commented and make sure not a word is spoken.

After picking up a hot black coffee and guzzling it down, he headed next-door to contemplate the rest of their punishment. He had something special in mind for each of them. He thought about it. Standing Up.

Much to his surprise, after about an hour, Palmer knocked and then walked in already babbling apologies and apologizing for apologizing initially. He was a mess and obviously felt very guilty. Gibbs snatched out of his hands the sheets of paper looking over them and taking a mental tally. He didn't anticipate Palmer to lie or omit any words but he wanted to confirm, the boy had finished awful quick. Anxiety and a sore hand can make a man do a lot of things he thought.

All Gibbs had to say was pick your poison and Palmer immediately snatched up a light looking ruler from the table (where Gibbs had previously laid all of the offered items) and handed it to the angry and disappointed man.

Alright then Palmer, Gibbs exclaimed, it all down over the table, Palmer was quick to comply not wanting to add to his punishment yet was already bawling and visibly anxious. He was obviously terrified. Gibbs knew he just needed to punctuate the lesson, not write it anew. He pulled down his trousers next to his scrubs around his ankles and began to spank. The hard smacks created streaks both across his ass and face from the tears running aggressively down. Jimmy tried his best to take it his version of stoically but after the second strike, the fidgety writers next door began to wonder what the hell kind of torture Gibbs was putting poor Mister Palmer through.

By the time ten strokes landed on his true butt and another dozen on his sensitive sit spots and thighs Palmer had been stretched to his limits. Gibbs rubbed his formerly restraining hand on his back gently now as he reminded him all was forgiven and it was over- for him from him. He helped the young man pull up his scrubs and situate himself and instructed him to breathe. He ordered him to the head to wash off his face and then told him to have whoever was next come in once he cleaned up and to tell Duck he was instructed to go home for the day. He handed back over the young man's ruler promising to snap it over his backside if he ever did anything so dangerous or thoughtless again.

Palmer ran to the head locked the door and inspected his burning bottom as he dampened a paper tower and yelped as he dabbed the marks, a trick that worked the few times he experienced an angry Dr Mallard and his cane. He took a minute to calm his breathing and reflect on his choices throughout the day and ultimately his stupidity. He snapped the damned ruler in half and chucked it in the trash. No need to be reminded anymore about any of this he thought.

Jimmy ducked back into the first interrogation room to find all but Dr. Mallard who had folded his hands on top of his completed lines, writing feverishly their hands still red and painful. It reminded Palmer of his own he'd forgotten due to the immense pain in his posterior. They were all afraid about the likelihood Gibbs had a time limit different that the two hours previously stated, afraid of the ramifications if they did let out an unnecessary peep they provided Palmer exclusively with sympathetic and understanding looks. It was obvious that the eldest man was embarrassed and he was probably thinking why the hell did he not take Jethro up on his initial offer of individual punishment!

Dr. Mallard he started, Gibbs has requested you well whoever is done so I can assume you to see him nextdoor. And for me to go home. If you don't mind.

Of course Mr. Palmer, head home. I can assume from what we heard it is all squared away, you've learned your lesson and Gibbs won't need to revisit the topic?

Yes doctor, he blushed embarrassed he was bringing it up in front of the colleagues he'd already been howling in front of, no need for any revisiting.

Ducky stood up prepared for a heavy caning. He exited the room gently nodding to his fellow miscreatants.

He rapped his knuckles on the door and entered with a deep breath. I probably should have taken you up on your earlier offer, he said, I am regretful I have put both of us in this obviously uncomfortable position Jethro.

The only one that should be sorry Duck is you for your actions. Now let's get this over with and move past this. You know why you are here I assume? He glanced at the good Doctors neat cursive. He knew for a fact no word, letter or even comma would be omitted, even if he'd've taken the cane to his hand two dozen times.

Yes.

Alright. I assume that you brought in and thus expect me to use the cane?

Yes.

Well you know the drill. Gibbs knew Duck was willing to submit to his punishment and knew his actions were idiotic. Hell, if Gibbs wasn't already spanking him, he would have ended up doling out the same whipping at Ducks request.

Gibbs shifted to pick up the whippy rattan cane. He had calculated around a dozen licks would break his school boy stamina.

Duck loosened his belt and bent over the table, allowing his momentarily cream colored butt to feel the flowing air.

Now this, Gibbs thought, is the true punishment. The anticipation of who'd be called in the principal's office first and when the first strike would land.

After a few practice strokes in the air, the first landed leaving a searing welt over the middle of his butt.

Showing not the slightest discomfort, Gibbs rounded out the half dozen strokes…  
Whack  
Crack  
Smack  
Pop  
Swish

Seeing as Duck just grasped the table's edges tighter, he changed tactics a bit more emotionally.

Whoops I forgot! he exclaimed in the most sarcastic tone, to ask you to count those strokes, I guess since I forgot we will have to restart what I expected to be a dozen.

Duck sighed slightly, questioning his ability to stoically take an additional amount especially a full dozen, counting nevertheless. Gibbs laid into the doctors poor behind and in nine strokes all crisscrossed he began to suck in his breath firmly and slightly shift his weight from foot to foot. The last three coming, Gibbs ordered him further over the table to target his sensitive thighs and sit spot.

Swish… awwwww ten  
Crack… awwwwww eleven  
Smack… awwohhhh twelve

I think we are all set Gibbs announced. I hope to never be in that position again. But if you ever risk your career and livelihood in such a way, I won't hesitate to lose count a couple more times. I'm over it now Duck, go home I'll see you Monday . Oh and please just leave the cane. I'll make sure it gets back down to autopsy. He shut the door and readied himself to enter the next room.

It was clear to Duck A he was in an immense amount of pain and B it would be in his best interest to situate himself and exit before even more humiliatingly DiNozzo or McGee or anyone else walked in. He exited quickly just pulling up his pants and fixing his glasses and hair. He was ready to doze off. Preferably on his stomach.

By the time Duck had emerged, Gibbs had already entered the next room over. Inside there were four Nervous delinquents Abby had obviously come straight out of denial as she heard Ducky being laid into and having to count. How awful she thought. I hope Gibbs won't embarrass be like that. (He never would as she would find it cruel and even traumatic.)

Luckily for them, as Gibbs walked in they had all finished their lines and stopped nursing to their hands. As he entered silently he motioned for them to hand him their lines. He read through them carefully, he wouldn't put it past any of them to omit a word or line or two. He carefully scanned through the pages and determined surprisingly Ziva had omitted almost a full line. He calculated a total of twenty one missing words. What to do he thought. He set down the page and calmly stated whoever's page this is is going to review and needs to add twenty one words to this page. Seeing her writing she immediately fessed up, grabbed it and began to explain. I did not realize Gibbs that I left out words. I am sorry. It's fine he replied. Abby, he said. Go to the room next door please. Now due to disobeying a direct order however, to write the lines as told, there will be 21 strikes of the strap delivered to hands or posteriors, as I deal with Abby decide which and who's.

It was a ridiculously cruel punishment however effective- and there were only two correct answers, Each argued to take the punishment independently or they all split it close to equally. He'd had been give the same punishment in the Corp- more than once. The DI or CO or whoever in charge would call a small group of miscreants to a private space typically one much more at fault than the other give them a number and offer to handle it off the books. The catch there however was they had only a minute to decide and the goal was for each to request the full quota.

He walked next door thinking Abby what am I going to do with you. He walked in to see her pacing anxious and then immediately begging for him to get it over with. Not so quick he thought.

Explain why you are here.

Because I gave you incorrect results to tests and allowed Tony and McGee and Ziva to let me lie to you and only give them info to do what they thought was right.

And….

I endangered my job and life by going to the house of a general we body slammed and accused of being a murderer.

Exactly Abbs not wise choices. I could have lost you. That guy had a gun pointed at you It could have been terrible. I'm not just here because I was told to. I am here to make sure you never make such reckless choices again. And if you do, expect today to feel like a relaxing trip to the spa.

I'm sorry Gibbs she whined, picking up the switch she was now furiously cursing herself for cutting. Abbs would you like to reconsider he asked?

No. She whispered as she braced herself on the table offering her fresh switch.

A brave choice Abbs. Let's get this over with. He yanked down her skirt and allowed her to follow suit by pulling down her underwear. She grabbed on tightly to the table and was comforted as he took his left hand and rested it on her back to aid in her aim to stay still(ish).

As he began whipping she further and further regretted her implement choice. She began bawling and shouting out aggressively as the strokes swished through the air eventually yelping loudly as each was applied firm. After eight lashes Abby reclothed herself and pulled herself into Gibbs embrace. It's all over he said. All is forgiven.

Nextdoor Tony yet again broke the silence. Sounds bad, if I didn't know Gibbs would never truly hurt her I'd go crazy and run right in. Z, I'll take a dozen of the strokes.

No said Ziva, it was my fault. I miscounted I will take them all.

Come on guys said McGee, this is obviously a test. He wants us to each take them equal and how many we take now probably influences later

Yeah but, Tony said never screw over your partner, he wants us all to take the twenty one. Not just seven each.

But said Ziva it's bad enough already I mean we totally jacked up this entire op. In Mossad even I the director's daughter could face the firing squad.  
I will take them all.

No said Tony I'll take them all.

See guys this is exactly what he wants. Us to each process this together. It's not about the lines. It's about what we did. So we should each take seven . I'm taking mine on the butt. My hand still hurts too bad. You chose about your seven each. End of story.

But interjected Ziva, cut off by Gibbs' entrance.

Now I have to deal with you he said carefully plopping down in front of them. I trust you. Immensely. Every day. Your actions today were completely unacceptable and betrayed my trust. Now, after Ziva disobeyed a direct order there are an additional 21 strokes of the strap. Who's taking them?

I am, all of them said Ziva, just as had tony, I'm for seven said Tim. They said it in exact unison.

Well, you didn't really sort that one out did you? Very well I guess it'll just be 21 per each unless you think you only deserve 7 each.

No, we deserve 21 said McGee surprisingly.

Yes, exactly. Your actions impact the entire team. That's the whole point of this exercise.

Oh, so not just torture said Tony,

No. A way to handle this unofficially.

Alright since you all agree you deserve them, to your underwear and bend over, unless you want them on your hands.

Crap thought McGee, not more in front of Ziva, no pain, especially not tony. Probie'd never live it down if he was bawling after 21.

They all bent over slightly hesitant but glad to have at least one layer of fabric protecting them. 21 each said Gibbs.

He laid on stroke after stroke on to them until they had each gotten seven and then stopped for a second. Ziva was internalizing her pain but his boys were shifting their weight and whimpering. You sure you still deserve the rest he questioned.

Yes, Boss they all chorused immediately and in synchrony.

Right answer. Pull up your pants and sit down.

Relieved, they followed his orders sitting down hesitantly.

He stared them down uncomfortably for a few seconds then started. Now, I need a cup of coffee so Ziva will you please go grab one for me and bring it nextdoor and wait there, Tim was in obvious distress so he ordered that he'd visit the head then go next door as well. I'll be in here for about 30 or so minutes but you should be nextdoor in half that. He nodded for them to listen immediately.

McGee was very glad he could have some time to calm down and he wouldn't have to show his face of embarrassment to the coffee shop.

As they left it was just him and Tony in the room. I really expected better from you he chastised. I know Boss. I'm sorry. It was so stupid.

I think you know what you did wrong?

Yes Sir.

And you chose the strap?

Yes Sir.

You are sirring me DiNozzo.

Old habits. Sorry boss.

Speaking of old habits, I'm taking a step back to our military roots for this segment of your punishment.

Tony raised an eyebrow. Gibbs wasn't much of a run around until you puke type of guy.

Sit the wall he said, handing him a thick stack of paper.

What boss he said hoping he wasn't serious.

The wall DiNozzo. Sit on it. All perfect 90s he said. Arms out and straight each hand a thing of paper.

Tony got into the position he spent so much time in between pushup sets when he did whatever stupid things he ended up doing at one of his military prep schools. He raised his arms out in front as directed and held up the paper.

Gibbs just stared at him. After ten long minutes and more than a quiver in Tony's calves he asked for an explanation. Tony gave no justification fully admitting he was completely wrong and quite responsible as the senior agent for the teams actions.

Alright. I think you know you are in for a long one?

Yes Boss.

Then bend over the desk.

He complied right away and pulled down his pants and trousers revealing a slightly pink hue. he was obviously very nervous and shaky but he listened. Gibbs was proud.

Before Gibbs began bringing down the strap, he began lecturing. I trust you DiNozzo. I don't know how many times I'm going to have to beat it through your backside but I'm not giving up on you no matter what boneheaded stunts you pull. But you endangered your life today and the rest of your team. And that's unacceptable. Now brace yourself.

I understand Boss. I know I deserve this.

Thwack! Came down the strap  
It continued raining down on the poor younger gentleman's butt over and over. Gibbs methodically struck each exact spot twice before moving up then down Tony's posterior. By the second pass through Tony was quietly sobbing and frivolously shifting his weight from leg to leg, by the fourth he was whipering, by the fifth set he couldn't take it anymore, "please stop" he exclaimed. I can't handle it anymore.

Almost done Gibbs said slightly impersonally. Doesn't work too much for you if it doesn't hurt now does it?

Nope, howled tony.

Tony relieved heard the sound of the strap clambering on the table and Gibbs soothingly rubbing his back. You took that well he said. Take as much time as you need. You are forgiven. McGee will be in here in about ten though, just to let you know. Now, please tony in the future just act smarter, use your impulse control- try to find it. Ok? I wouldn't want to have to be in here every day for a week.

I understand. No revistation necessary. Be easier on Probie, he's not as strong as his Superior Special Agent and he was kinda forced by Z and I.

He's a big boy Tony Gibbs chuckled. Now go home before I have the right mind to put you over my knee for coercion he said jokingly.

Goodnight boss said tony as he slipped out the door wiping off the last of his tears. I'll see you on Monday.

Gibbs walked nextdoor relieved that it was four down and only two to go, these two would be pretty easy nothing extravagant really except a little PT as they discussed their behaviors and repercussions.

He entered seeing both McGee and Ziva pacing the floor. After taking his coffee from Ziva and giving her the reams of paper he started. Who's next he questioned. Me they both said.

Well you are not going at the same time for this one. Choose. I guess Ziva has the decision. Thanks she said you can go first Tim she could have finished her punishment quickly but decided to allow Tim to go first. Plus she really didn't want any listeners if she was to squeal. where do you want me she asked Gibbs.

The wall, squatting for now all 90s, Tim you nextdoor, I want your nose back in the corner. There was a split second of hesitation, unless you want to sit the wall as I'm finishing up in here? He ran speedily after that addition.

He confirmed Ziva was in the proper position and reminded her to keep her arms straight. After about fifteen of this you will be all primed and prepped Ms. Mossad he said as he strode nextdoor. He knew that she could handle a little physical training without fatigue like the common folk.

Nextdoor the subdued McGee had his nose in the corner and looked obviously remorseful. He signaled for the younger agent to turn towards him. He had grabbed the strap and what McGee had brought by process of elimination the light wooden ruler.

Now, by this point we are almost finished with your punishment. I think you know that you deserve more than this he said waving the little ruler in front of the disciplined's nose. With what you did I'd end up cracking half a dozen of these things over your ass.

Yes boss. That was dumb. I'll take the strap.

Yes you will. Now 90s to the wall. He placed himself in the proper position and began to explain everything he had done wrong with a pleased growl from Gibbs.

Well firstmost I endangered the teams life and my own, I acted rashly and caused issues for our agency and you, I compromised a case and I followed along with Tony's half baked ideas because he asked me to.

Good. Let's get this over with. With another nod Tim stepped up to the table, clumsily removed his belt trousers and last layer of protection, and bent over.

Gibbs laid the strap on hard. He didn't stop until Tim was audibly crying and couldn't take any more I'm proud of you Gibbs said as he helped McGee resituate. Go home and rest. All is forgiven. Take as much time as you need. I'll see you Monday.

Now only Ziva to handle. As he walked into a leg-quaking Officer David, he realized that her little whippy belt would take down her trembling thighs in no time. Over the desk he motioned, she stood slightly shakily having been sittin the wall for close to half an hour and bared herself and braced herself over it. I endangered myself and my team. I accept full responsibility for my actions and in encouraging my teammates to participate in the inappropriate and insubordinate behavior.

Yes. Deep breath he ordered. He picked up the belt obviously hers and confirmed that she wanted it applied, that it was her weapon of choice. He laid on a strong three dozen whippy strokes then with his restraining left hand aided her softly whimpering further over the table. He aimed another dozen at the tear stricken agents sensitive thighs and pulled the sobbing heap into a quick embrace ensuring he all was forgiven.

He patted her on the back and left her to calm herself down before she went back home.

Ahhhhh he thought as he left to relax until Monday and tend to his own sore behind, I have good kids. 


End file.
